Friendship Dies Hard
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: The events surrounding a vicious battle takes the life of Marik's dearest friend and brother. Kleenex! Kind reviews always welcomed!


Friendship Dies Hard  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
Notes: Another little poem I came up with. This one is based on a role-play  
with Chaos that I adore ^^ Sooo . . . the characters aren't mine, the plot  
is mine and Chaos's, the title is Adelianna's, and this is sibling cuteness  
^____^  
  
I stare at him in  
Disbelief  
Shock  
Horror  
This can't be real  
It's too  
Impossible  
Horrible  
  
Dizziness comes over me  
As I lean forward over  
His lifeless body  
Seeing the  
Stilled chest  
Bleeding profusely  
He had said that  
He was attacked  
But who would  
Do it?  
Why?  
How could anyone  
Harm him and  
Live with themselves?  
  
Without thinking I  
Grab him  
Shake him  
Scream for him to  
Get up  
But it's only  
Wishful hopes  
Dillusional  
He'll never  
Get up  
Again  
  
I hear my name called  
And look up to see  
My sister  
She gazes at me  
And at Rishid  
Her eyes wide  
Reflecting my own agony  
  
"He won't wake up,"  
I tell her,  
Tears flowing  
  
I throw myself into  
Her arms  
Clinging to her  
Refusing to  
Let go  
"Don't ever leave me, sister!"  
I wail  
Shuddering  
"Please don't!"  
  
She holds me close  
Not speaking  
Trying to  
Comfort us both  
As tears stream down  
Her own face  
"I want him back!"  
I cry  
Not realizing  
Until I'd spoken  
That my words had  
Been heard audibly  
They echo throughout  
The rainforest  
"I want him back!"  
I scream again  
  
Ishizu holds me close  
Letting me cry  
"I know," she says  
Softly. "So do I."  
  
I break free of  
Her embrace  
Running back  
To Rishid  
And grabbing  
His hand  
It's so cold  
I beg for him  
To squeeze my hand  
To embrace me  
To give me some response  
But he lays still  
I try so  
Desperately  
To revive him  
  
My efforts are in vain  
  
Ishizu helps me  
Carry him  
Back to the ruins  
Where we are camped  
I lay him down  
Gently  
And then sit beside him  
The tears  
Refusing to cease  
  
How can he be  
Gone?  
He has been  
With me  
Through everything  
I have known him  
Since the day  
I was born  
How could his breath  
Have been allowed  
To stop?  
  
I remember his  
Last words to me  
His eyes were so glazed  
So pained  
He looked up at me  
As his breath was  
Taken away  
And he whispered  
That he was  
Sorry  
  
I fall across him  
Embracing his  
Motionless form  
I know he cannot  
Return my hug  
As I so long for  
But I cannot  
Leave him  
  
Ishizu and the others  
Try to comfort me  
But my heart is  
Heavy  
And I cannot  
Find peace  
  
The night is  
Endless  
More black than  
Ebony  
I lay down  
Beside my  
Brother's body  
Shivering  
Longing for  
Peace that will  
Not come  
Longing for  
Rishid's form to  
Ripple with life  
Once again  
  
Tears overwhelm me  
Again  
I close my eyes  
To fend them off  
I drop into  
Oblivion  
An unrestful state  
  
My memories will not  
Leave me be  
I shouldn't have  
Left Rishid  
During that battle  
Now I can never  
Get him back  
  
I feel Ishizu gently  
Stroke my hair  
Trying to wipe away  
The tears  
I have been crying  
In my sleep  
She allows me to  
Remain in my slumber  
She knows I am  
Exhausted  
Broken-hearted  
As she is as well  
  
I am between  
Sleep and  
Consciousness  
For hours  
Being haunted  
By the memory  
Of Rishid's  
Last moments  
I cry for him  
Aloud  
But he doesn't come  
  
I want my brother back!  
Is that such a  
Wrong thing?  
I wasn't ready to  
Surrender him  
To the afterlife  
Perhaps he was  
Needed there  
But I need him too!  
  
I drop into a deeper  
Oblivion  
Dark  
Velvet  
Blackness  
Is everywhere  
Sensation  
Drifts away  
  
Now I feel something  
Soft and warm  
Being draped  
Over me  
Strong,  
Gentle hands  
Lifting my body up  
Next to theirs  
A familiar presence  
I am so  
Warm  
Happy  
Peaceful  
I snuggle close  
Whispering  
My brother's name  
  
His voice answers  
And I am held  
Close to his  
Beating heart  
He tells me  
He is there  
And I relax  
Settling into  
His embrace  
  
My eyes suddenly  
Fly open  
Realization  
Creeping  
Over me  
I am wrapped in  
Rishid's cloak  
And he is truly here  
Cradling me  
Protectively  
  
I cry out  
In shock  
Astonishment  
Unable to  
Believe  
This miracle is  
Real  
  
Rishid smiles  
Assuring me that  
He's here  
He doesn't understand  
How  
But he isn't  
About to  
Question it  
  
Tears of happiness  
Flow  
As I cling to him  
Afraid that if I  
Let go  
He will  
Vanish  
  
But he doesn't vanish  
  
I hear a whisper  
In my ear  
As I say my  
Fervent prayers  
Of immeasurable  
Gratitude  
  
"You need him more  
Than we do.  
Take care of your brother,  
Marik."  
  
Rishid embraces me  
As I so longed  
For him to do before  
I hug him tightly  
In return  
Telling him how much  
I love him  
Feeling overwhelmed  
With joy  
  
Ishizu awakens now  
From where she had  
Fallen asleep on the  
Hard ground  
And she gazes in awe  
At our reunion  
Rishid greets her  
With a smile  
And I joyously proclaim  
The truth  
  
"He's come back, sister!"  
I shout,  
Waking everyone  
In the camp  
As I continue to  
Embrace him.  
"He's come back!"  
  
Ishizu's eyes widen  
And she moves forward  
Hugging Rishid as well  
Whispering,  
"Dear brother!  
You have returned!"  
  
Rishid embraces us both  
As we tell him how much  
We missed him  
How heart-broken we would be  
Without him  
  
He vows  
Never to leave us  
  
And we embrace again 


End file.
